


A Prince Amidst Peasants, A God Amongst Kings

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Middle Ages, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, House of M - Freeform, More characters to be added, Multi, but everyone else lives, prince!Billy, so do the kaplans, soon-to-be-knight!Teddy, wanda dies, young avengers during renaissance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22 years after the Genoshan Order of Independence had commenced, the land had stayed prosper under the rule of King Magnus. The island located north of Spain and west of France, has restituted from the regime of William Stryker.</p><p>Things were all well for Theodore Altman, a peasant who lived only with his mother, until one night, things went a little... abstruse. Questions took over the facts, confusion took over the known, and paranormality, as he knew it, took over nature.</p><p>A story of how mutantkind had resurfaced in Genosha from the grounds where they hid, not everything might be believable. Well, until Teddy himself discovered he was one as well. Or, at least, he assumed.</p><p>As the Young Avengers struggle with each their lives circa the Renaissance, this story remains their legacy.</p><p> </p><p>Sets in 1494.</p><p>[WARNING: CONTAINS MEDIEVAL SWEARING]</p><p>Rated M for future violence, language, and, umm, unlicensed "Apparition" I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince Amidst Peasants, A God Amongst Kings

**Author's Note:**

> The story is mainly about the young avengers, but certain cameos will occasionally be made.
> 
> Some events in history has been altered for the sake of pleasure.
> 
> I successfully invented a few swearwords to match the setting. Hopefully you guys understand *puppy eyes*
> 
>  
> 
> */This/ means italic. I wrote it on my phone and now I'm to lazy to edit it.
> 
> **Please read the dates. The story won't make sense without them.

7/13/1494

 

The year was 1494, and in the town of Barton, located in the northern part of the large island of Genosha, the first early rays of sunlight entered Theodore Altman's small, humble house. He woke up the instant the warming light hit his sleeping figure, his eyes opening only slightly, causing him to see a mere blur of brown and black in his line of view. He forced his heavy eyelids open and pushed himself out of bed. He had to prepare himself for this new day.

 

Today, he and his mother would be celebrating his birthday. Today, he would be seventeen. This change of age had brought him to a new milestone. One where he would have to choose his path at a crossroads. Today, he was a new man. His teenage years were over, and starting tomorrow, he would have to take on new responsibilities.

 

His mother was a peasant, therefore it was only hereditary that he would be born as one also. She was a hard worker, and she always took her job as a farmer seriously. Today, though, she had chosen to take the day off.

 

His father, however, was nowhere to be seen. Sadly, he had gotten used to that from the very day he was born. She rarely talked much about him, and when she did, it was all the same thing he heard. /'Your father was a good man,'/ she would have said. Not that he would try to deny that, but he knew there was more to the story. He did, luckily, knew the cause of his death. An unknown disease was why he left. Funny, since Walter Altman himself was a doctor, or rather, Teddy guessed he was one, since his mother also liked to say that he lived 'devoting himself to saving the lives of others,'. He used to resent the doctors who were not able to save his dad. Fortunately, he had long ago learned that he shouldn't blame the other doctors for the death of his father. It /was/ an unknown disease. They'd probably never even heard of it.

 

Today, Teddy and his mother decided to start the morning with their usual breakfast. Two loaves of bread each person, with a thin layer of ground beef sandwiched between it. He took a bite, and as he did, he felt extremely grateful that he still had food on his plate. He knew their family was not that rich. Although he did guess that when it was only his dad and mom together, they might have been more economically stable. His father /was/ a doctor, and he'd heard that doctors get paid a fair amount of money these days.

 

"Honey. /Honey?/" his mother brought a halt to his train of thoughts. She was waving her hands, seated in front of him. On her face, he could see a frown starting to form. He hadn't even realised he'd spaced out.

 

"Hmm. Oh, uh... Yes, mother?" he quickly said, turning his glance to facing her, his eyes softly looking at hers.

 

"I /said,/ how would you like to celebrate your birthday, hmm?" She held out a hand and placed it over Teddy's. A small, genuine smile replaced the frown on her lips.

 

"I don't know..." he said playfully. Although, he knew he shouldn't and /wouldn't/ do anything that cost an unnecessary amount of money. "How about a visit t' the town square? I'd love t' see what jobs I could take by the end of the day." He raised an eyebrow dreamily.

 

His mother frowned. "You... you want to pick a job?" she raised an eyebrow of her own. "Today?" His mother did not seem exactly enthusiastic about that.

 

"Why... yes. Mother, we /do need/ another source of income t' continue our steady life, do we not?"

 

His mother pondered at that. "Yes, I suppose we do. However, that is not a reason you shan't be relaxing today! Theodore, dear, you wish to work by tomorrow? Very well. But at least today, you must sit back and enjoy." his mother pleaded.

 

He let out a sigh. "If you insist, mother. /However,/ you must promise t' take me t' the town square later on this evening. The rest of the day... It's our's ta enjoy."

 

The edges of his mother's lips tugged slightly upwards. The smile brought to her face was accompanied with the sincere look her eyes brought. "Thank you, Theodore. Now, let me ask you again:how would you like to celebrate your birthday?"

 

Teddy smiled back at her. How /would/ he celebrate his birthday? A party would be nice, he guessed. But he knew they both couldn't afford that. And even if they did, who would even /come/?

 

In the end, they decided they would spend the day boating. It didn't cost much, as his mother had certain connection to the ferryman-slash-navigator, or rather, /captain/, as he liked to call himself.

 

"Mornin'. Where'd yu like to goh, madam?" Captain Rodgers asked his mother. The man was in his late thirties, with blond hair and a warm smile. He wore a brown worn coat, with pants made of leather. Underneath the coat, a thin tunic was worn, shaping out a mere shadow of his toned body.

 

His accent was a light British one. He was not born from a noble family, but through his hard work and passion, he had made himself one of the richer men in Genosha. Captain Steve Rodgers was a man worth looking up to.

 

"Good morning, Captain." She chuckled softly as she returned his warm smile. "Would you take us 'round the gulf? It's dear Teddy's birthday today, and he just can't wait to get a job. I, however, insisted that we should enjoy the day."

 

"Aah, yes. Well, then. All aboard." He stepped into his sailboat. On its sail, a picture of an Indian was painted. It depicted one of his many adventures, when Captain Rodgers, Admiral Columbus, and their cartographer Vespucci went on a grand voyage, discovering a new land in the western quarter of the world. The land that they called America. It was a great discovery, Teddy had to admit. Sailing around the world when they didn't even know /what/ the world looked like.

 

They stood beside the Captain, talking, as he occasionally pointed out famous landmarks visible from the coast.

 

They passed a school, which the Captain said was called Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. He told them that it was hard getting in, and that very few uninvited people have ever managed to. 'A special school indeed'. Next, they passed a tall building, probably four storeys high. Painted heavily with red and silver, with large, circular windows strategically holed on its brick walls, that one was famous enough that Teddy didn't need Captain Rodgers to name it. It was Stark Tower, one of the tallest buildings in Genosha, second to the Castle itself. The man who owns it, Anthony Stark, was an incredibly rich man. He was known throughout the land, as he was the one who designed all the armor for the Genoshan army. The king dubbed him Man of Iron. A brilliant scientist, engineer, mechanic, and blacksmith, he was one of the very few non-royals who had ever dined with the king.

 

The last landmark they passed by that day was the House of M. A castle as tall as the sky, and as heavily guarded as the barriers between death and life, it was the most magnificent structure among all the other lands. Larger than England's, more graceful than France's, perhaps it was the most magnificent structure in /history/. And inside, there lived the royal family. Starting with King Magnus Lensherr, ruler of Genosha, to his two children, Pietro and Lorna, until his twin grandchildren, Princes William and Thomas Lensherr. They were an active family, to say the least, as King Magnus was the first among Europe to engage in international trade and cooperation. He had sent men to board the Saint Maria and collaborated with Spain to fund the First Voyage of Christopher Columbus. He had also been great help in Italy's grand ressurection of art. Many artists nowadays reside in Genosha. All in all, he was a good man, /kind/, even, if you got to know him close enough. Or at least that's what he heard.

 

The 'tour' ended at 4, leaving them just enough time to go visit the Square. They left the boat, and walked up the docks. From the hill, he could smell the strong scent of saltwater and fish. From afar, he could see a few fisherman setting up their boats and preparing, as when night falls, they will set sail to find and provide food for the village. Or for the land to export. Whichever King Magnus prefers.

 

They walked to the Square, 1200 yards from the docks, where a feast was being held. Not in honor of his birthday, of course, but instead, a celebration, for Genosha's recent victory against their neighbouring land, Latveria. Their king, Victor Von Doom, was one hated by all of Europe. With his army of metal machineries - pullies, catapults, guns, and cannons, all combined into a single contraption - and his vicious soldiers; so far no other country has managed to defeat him. Of course, except Genosha. How they were able to, Teddy did not know. He only did know that the King himself and his two grandchildren had joined the battle against Doom.

 

Their overlord, Lord Barton, was there, in the middle of the square giving out a speech. He was dressed in a leather vest, with a long-sleeved, double-layered tunic, a purple cloak, and pants made of cotton. His blond hair was still flowing long, probably a reminder of his days back then when he still served in the Genoshan Royal Army as an archer. From what Teddy heard, the lord was the best archer in all land. The man was said to have a hawk's eye.

 

"--overtook Latveria. Though their land is not ours, our king has made a deal with King Victor, for in return that we did not take his land, Latveria has given us all their remaining resources. Metal, wood, wheat, and gold. Our king has generously decided to spread the loot across the land. And for that, we now celebrate! All is welcome to feast! We have more than necessary. Fishermen, come home. Farmers, leave your fields. And my dearest knights, enjoy yourself tonight. The king has invited you to his party. Go. Everybody else, feast with me!"

  

The whole square erupted into cheers. Teddy walked up towards the buffet table, where most of the people had began to pool. Teddy stood at the line, where in front of him, around 400 people queued for their food. On the table, hundreds of foods were all placed around each other. There were many kinds of fish, shrimps, and octopuses, all either raw or fried or dipped into some sort of stock. They also had a few kinds of meat, belonging to either the local chickens, cows, or birds. But most of all, what dominated the tables were sausages.

 

Genosha was a German/Italian-influenced country, so it only made sense that the buffet would be filled with wursts. Also, sausages were probably the most accessible thing in the town, if not the country, so it was easily a favorite among the people.

 

All in all, the feast was a complete success. Everbody ate, and as they sat on the five extremely long tables that accomodated nearly a hundred people, loud noises filled the air. It wasn't a royal feast. No, not even close. A banquet held at the castle would have music, dancing, and more. This one, people entertained themselves simply by the voices of their company. Most people were talking, and some seemed to be /flirting/. It were events like this that opened the window of finding new relationships and social connections. All around the 700-foot wide square, voices could be heard. The gleeful sounds of laughter, joy, and delight. Everybody was pleased with the event, it seemed.

 

After the eating, a few hundred people headed home. That left only nearly a hundred and fifty people standing at the square. He and his mother was talking by a lamppost, having a delightful conversation with Captain Rodgers.

 

Tonight, the Captain was dressed in a red vest, with his iconic hat, the one made of deep brown leather, and on its side, three silver stars glinted below the fire that was the lamppost above them. He wore loose brown pants and underneath his vest, a long-sleeved tunic was worn.

 

His mother and Cap was busy talking goodness about their generous king. It went on for a while, until their conversation decided to slowly transition into hushed whispers that Teddy was not able to hear. Maybe Teddy was not /supposed to/, anyway. For all he knew, the conversation probably held some secrets about the House of Magnus. And whatever it was, Teddy tried to avoid listening to rumors of the king, as he did not want to ruin his public image of him. He looked good enough as the man who freed the slaves of former Genosha from the regime of King William and then crowned /himself/ king. Before the Genoshan Independence 40 years ago, everyone feared to enter the island.

 

The stories say that the island was used by William Stryker as a site to test his rack of potions and elixirs. The man himself, though, was not a magician. His elixirs were born of science and maths, not magic. and under all circumstances, King Magnus overthrew him and protected the tested people as his own. For Teddy, that was more than enough for him to think of the king courteously.

 

His mother and Captain Rodgers kept whispering. A good two minutes later, they nodded at each other. They seemed to agree on something, but whatever it was, it didn't seem like a good thing. Both adults had a frown stuck on their mouths. As curious as Teddy was, he did not ask his mother. It was not /in his place/ to do so. Instead, he merely eyed the two nervously.

 

They sensed his eyeing and turned to him. Both adults still had that frown on their mouths. They exchanged a look before Captain Rodgers opened his mouth.

 

"Somethin' botherin' ya lad?"

 

His eyebrows twitched at the question.

 

"Nay. Though somethin' looks t' be botherin' /you/. I wouldn't like t' know if it's royalty-related."

 

The captain shook his head. "It's much more than /just/ the royal family. Would ya like t' know /that/?"

 

Teddy tilted his head in confusion. Once he had an idea /what/ that even meant, he gulped. He fidgeted with the folds of his clothes. Slowly, he nodded.

 

Besides, what were the chances that what the captain was going to tell him would change his life forever?

 

"Y-yes, sure." The captain's frown softened. He scanned their surroundings a bit.

 

/Really./ What /were/ the chances?

 

"Do you know what the knights do?" The captain asked him, his face showing some kind of sympathy. For whom, Teddy didn't know.

 

"Yes. They protect the nobles and the royals. They also fight at the wars."

 

A simple explaination, but an answer nonetheless.

 

Captain Rodgers paused. He then shut his eyes for a while. He did that all with his frown still intact.

 

"That will do. You are not wrong. However, a knight is /sworn/ to protect his lord. They swear their loyalty to a lord, and they will live their life protecting him. Now, if they are sworn to such an oath,"

 

The captain paused for a bit. Oh, no. Here comes that doom-impending question.

 

"...where are they /now/?"

 

/Woodburn*/. Sometimes some questions were not meant to be asked. And those questions were also not meant to be answered.

 

God, he had to speculate and ask, /did he?/

 

"What?! No. Is the lord t' be assaulted t'night? What's t' happen?"

 

/Rats/. No wonder the two had frowns earlier on. The knights had left. Called on by the king for a feast at a night unlike no other. Called on by the /king/. King Magnus wasn't the bad guy here, right? No. This was all just some kind of coincidence. An unwanted accident. Surely, this wasn't planned. The king mustn't have realised that the overlords would be left defenselesss. No. This had to be done by accident. Unplanned. Right?

 

That's what he kept telling himself.

 

"We do not know if being left with no defense had been on purpose. Perhaps the king had forgotten that the lords were... more vulnerable," because god knows Lord Barton was not at all powerless, "without their knights. Either way, we may only hope that an attack would not be executed."

 

Aaaand there it was. The dragon's treasure. That wretched, cursed, valuable thing not meant to be touched by explorers and locals alike. The statement that was supposed to be forbidden. Asking questions like that were supposed to be considered /taboo/. From the plays Teddy had watched, those bombshell lines were the start of an apocalyptic event. Words like that were the main cause of a tragedy.

 

"Uugghhh. You /had/ to say that. Now I'll just be expecting an assault in... 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.."

 

Teddy's eyes darted around the square. He looked at the shadows in the hidden corners of the buildings, and into alleyways. Hmmph, no visible attackers. No armed men either.

 

In the middle of the square, loud chatting has been commenced. Lord Barton and his mates were busy talking, not noticing that they would be seriously injured if an attack were to happen. All around the square, he saw people in groups of their own, also talking. Some people out there seemed to be in couples. Others were talking with their children. All in all, everybody looked to be either saying something or listening.

 

And then... And then he saw /him/. A young man, his age the same as Teddy, his hair black and his eyes brown. A lean, muscular build, his height probably two inches shorter than Teddy's. His face... well. He looked like a /prince/.

 

Of course, he /was/ a prince. 'Genosha's young and noble prince'. His name was William Lensherr, son of Wanda Lensherr, King Magnus' grandson.

 

And what in the name of /Doom/ was he doing here?

 

/No, stop it, Teddy,/ he told himself. /Some questions are not meant to be asked, some questions are not meant to be asked,/ he repeated in his head.

 

So. The prince was here. Not much to say about that, not much to object as well.

 

/Liar!,/ his brain screamed.

 

Teddy rolled his eyes at himself. He then looked back at the prince. Prince William was doing... /something/. He seemed to be... stealth-walking. You know, like what princesses do in plays when they attempt to escape the wrath of the watchful castle-helpers.

 

The prince darted his eyes around the croud and then walked into an alley. From there, Teddy could've sworn he saw a faint blue light glow as the prince's shadow slowly disappeared. No. That couldn't have happened.

 

God, why did terrible things have to happen on his birthday?

 

\---

7/12/1494

 

/Knock, knock, knock./

 

The knocking ensued for another ten seconds. Then, as its proprietor decided to increase the volume of the patterning sound, Billy chose to open the door and put an end to all the knocking.

 

He stood up from his bed, rubbing his eyes as he surfaced from his mountain of thoughts. He quickly put on a tunic and walked towards the door.

 

He put his hand on the handle and pushed aside the wood that served to lock the door. He pulled the door open and set his eyes on the person who caused all the disturbing noise.

 

"Thomas? What are you doing in the middle of the night?" He raised an eyebrow at his twin brother who was currently scratching his head. The both were completely similar in appearence,except for where Billy had soft, dark hair and warm brown eyes, Tommy had rough, snow-white hair and piercing green eyes.

 

"Billy, I told you not to call me that. Tommy. /To-mmy/." He pronounced it slowly just for the sake of some drama. "And, um... why don't I tell you inside."

 

Tommy shuffled past him and situated himself on Billy's bed. He then gestured for Billy to come.

 

Billy raised a curious eyebrow. Then he let out a delightful smile as he closed the door and walked back to his bed.

 

He sighed between his smile, feeling content with the turn of events. Tommy wanted to sleep with Billy. /Aww,/ he said in his head. His brother usually wasn't one for displaying love and affection, but it was these rare moments that he ditched his obnoxious attitude behind and let Billy see the softer side of Tommy.

 

"So..?" Billy asked his twin brother. He set himself down on the bed beside Tommy and pulled up the quilt that was hanging from the edge of the bed.

 

Tommy looked down at Billy's chest as he pouted and stammered, "I... I had... I--"

 

He sighed and brought his eyes up to meet Billy's. He then shifted uncomfortably in the bed and that made Billy realise what the problem was.

 

"You had a nightmare, hmm?" Billy held his brother's chin so he wouldn't look down. Tommy's eyes /still/ drifted down.

 

Tommy nodded. And, judging from his discomfort, Billy could tell what this was about.

 

"Do you want to talk about it? What was it about?" Who was Billy kidding. He was quite sure only one thing made him bothered him this much.

 

Since Tommy didn't respond, Billy decided to ask. "It was her. Wasn't it?"

 

Again, Tommy nodded.

 

Billy paused for a while before continuing. This time, it was his turn to look down and shift.

 

"It wasn't your fault as much as it was mine." Billy threw out the statement just like that.

 

Tommy mini-gasped. He then quickly grabbed Billy tight and pulled him in for a hug.

 

Billy started sobbing. His tears were rushing out his eyes, wetting Tommy's own tunic. He couldn't stop them from coming out.

 

Of course he couldn't hold down those tears. Although they wet his pillows every night, they always seem to keep on pouring. No matter what he told himself, he couldn't ever keep the guilt from spilling out. Every night, as he laid on his bed, he always manages to remember a certain memory of her, and then sooner or later, his eyes would already be wet, with water dripping under his curled body. But what could he do?

 

Wanda Lensherr had been the person he looked up to the most. She still was, but sadly, she's became another lost figure in Billy's life. All his life, he had searched for a permanent /thing/ he could hold on to in his years. But with his adoptive parents dead, his own mother dead, and his father gone to who-knows-where, he can't seem to find any. So far the closest he has to permanent was Tommy.

 

And god, he wouldn't /ever/ let Tommy leave. Tommy was all Billy really had, and vice versa. But... god. He'd long ago decided that Wanda Lensherr would be the last person he'd ever lose in his life.

 

And then Tommy spoke. "Tell me what happened."

 

It took a while, but soon after, Billy nodded.

 

And so Billy did.

 

"It was the day she died, February 18, last year. Around 7 am, she woke me up..."

 

\---

/Flashback/

2/18/1493

 

"Good morning, William."

 

Billy's eyes flew open as he registered the female voice who had just woke him up.

 

"Mother?" Billy asked, scratching his dishevelled hair in a pointless attempt to straighten his never-obedient hair.

 

He looked around the room. To his right, the only window in his bedroom was inviting in the bright rays of sunlight. Beside it, two hanging shelves held a magnificent collection of hand-written and printed books alike, placed easily within reach of the bed. To his left, a small, wooden, chair was placed, and on it sat his mother, Wanda Lensherr.

 

She wore her favorite, flowing scarlet dress, accompanied with gold, leather straps that all in all held the dress together. The golden leather on her dress was used clearly as a symbol of her degree among the people as a royal. Being King Magnus' daughter and all...

 

Her brunette hair, which Billy had fortunately inherit, was untied and flowed regally around her. In her hands was one of Billy's favorite books, written by James P. Lufthållare, /Fadern Sover/. /The Father Sleeps/. A book, written about how Loki, the Norse god of mischief, could cause the fall of Odin. A speculative book, of course. A mere 'what-if'.

 

"Get up, William," she said with a smile, "we have plans, remember?"

 

Billy directly shot out of the bed and fumbled in search of some clothes. He picked up a humble, brown tunic and a pair of dark brown trousers. Above the tunic, he strapped on a ragged cloak, the symbol of a Genoshan peasant. For the event today, he want to be in diguise.

 

"What time is it, mother? We were supposed to leave at 6!" Billy panicked with the ties of his cloak.

 

"William. Billy, dear, relax. Its still 7, we can still make it. Besides, the party doesn't end till midnight. I say we have plenty of time." His mother placed his book back on the shelf, into a gap between his other Norse books.

 

"And, now that you've managed to ready yourself faster than I thought... we might as well leave now."

 

Right. Billy walked out the door, following behinds his mother, who now wore a simple grey woolen long-sleeved coat and a brown skirt, her attire lacking any gold colour.

 

They managed to get out the castle without being seen by any of the guards. And, thanks to magic, they were able to get close enough to the town of Furghton that they were invisible to the eyes of the people.

 

\---

They entered the square, and that's where he saw them. Three teenagers, a male and two females.

 

"Mother. I'd like to see a few people. Friends I haven't seen in... eight years."

 

His mother just nodded, and she walked off to what seemed like a food stand, but with the foods all pierced onto a large, metal stick.

 

Billy turned back to the group of three standing 20 yards away from him. God. They reminded him so much of his childhood. His old life with the Kaplan family, his old school, the town of Grandon... basically his /childhood/.

 

He walked towards the group. The three seemed occupied talking to one another, having a debate, but not arguing, as they would occasionally bend their hwads back, showing small glimpses of laughter. It was only when he was a few feet behind them that he opened his mouth.

 

"Kate? Cassie? Eli?" he spoke, his voice shivering with doubt. /What if it wasn't them? What if../

 

And then they turned.

 

They turned to see a fellow fifteen-year-old who has changed so extensively. He now had a much more muscular build. He had grown out of his skin, it seemed. He lost all of his childish fat, and his hair now seemed... messier. All in all, he looked older, and more mature.

 

"Prince William." Elijah, the dark-skinned young adult stated.

 

Billy quickly shut his mouth with a loud "sshhh!"

 

"I'm not a prince. Not for today. Do you... do you three still remember me?" Billy asked, tilting his head sideways as he worried his heart out that they had already forgotten who he was. What if... what if those years as a child meant nothing to them, while contrarily, it meant nearly everything to Billy.

 

What happened next shook Billy out of his thoughts. Cassie, the youngest among the group lurched herself forward and pulled Billy into a tight embrace. Billy firmly hugged her back, while barely keeping the wild, thrashing tears at bay.

 

"Billy, of course we do. I've missed you. We haven't seen each other in so long! How is life as a prince?" she whispered the last question.

 

Billy chuckled. That was so very unlike him, Cassie thought. "It is well. A royal life has changed me /quite largely/. I remember that life as a peasant was much simpler than that. It has strained me, yes. But they have given me a new family in which I thought I had lost." During the last eight years, Billy had lost many. His adoptive family, his old home... at least he hadn't lost his three best friends.

 

"So." Billy began again, "Let's enjoy the party, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter will be posted in two weeks. Hopefully.
> 
> Oh, and leave kudos, I would love that! Also, tell me what you would like to see happening in the plot, because I would like to take those things into consideration.  
>  
> 
> *Steve Rogers' name was changd to Steve Rodgers to match the setting. Not sure if I'm allowed to do that, though...


End file.
